A Guard's Story
by JRB95
Summary: When Lucy escaped from the facility, she fought her way through many guards, Trevor Nathan is one of them. Their meeting may as well change his view of humans forever.


**Indeed I am back! I am currently taking a rest from my other Elfen Lied story and in the meantime I decided to post this. Not sure if I am gonna continue it, so it is up to you. If you guys think it is worth continuing, then continue it I shall!**

**A GUARD'S STORY**

Trevor Nathan, that was his name. A young man who was around 20 years old. He started searching for a job at an early age, following the premature deaths of his parents. He had finally found it in the form of a guard for some sort of facility near the coast of Kamakura. He had quite a lot of experience with weapons, having used them on some occasions when he lived on the streets after he became an orphan. The pay was good enough, but the explanation given to the boy was just plain weird to him. They were guarding some girls who were really dangerous since they had some kind of long-ranged invisible weapon. It did seem unbelievable, but it also explained why there were so many guards patrolling inside and outside the place. Not that it mattered to him, as long as he got payed there was no real reason to complain. However, this was going to change real soon.

The day was going by as usual, which meant Trevor was just standing next to a wall as if guarding something really important which wasn't really there. He didn't talk much to anyone, with the exception of a handful of people. Because of that he didn't know many of the individuals inside the building. Trevor only bothered to remember the names Kurama and Kakuzawa, as they were his superiors. He got to know that the name of the young secretary that followed the first one everywhere was named Kisaragi. She was quite clumsy, but had a great desire to be useful to the chief too. Outside of these very few people he knew barely anyone. Making bonds was not part of Trevor's interest, the boy only wanted his boring and predictable day to go by quickly.

His repetitive routine was interrupted by the sound of a lady talking over the speaker.

"Attention to all the armed personnel nearby the Queen's cell, the subject has escaped! You are to stop the subject from getting away, move immediately towards her sector to intercept her! This is not a drill!" the woman seemed rather distressed and preoccupied.

"_Escaped? Oh great as if my days were not bad enough!"_ thought the youngster as he let out an exasperated sigh and began moving towards the location he was expected to reach.

He knew very well where he had to go. Where the Queen's sector was located was the first thing that was taught to him as soon as he got the job. People spoke of the area as if some kind of great danger was hidden in there.

"_Why do they have to call her 'Queen' though? These girls are not insects are they? So why does everyone here talk about them as if they were not humans?" _Trevor had asked himself such questions many times. He could not help but notice that each time someone spoke about the prisoners, they did so with disgust. All he knew was that they were labeled dicloni, however, he failed to see any good reason to not call them humans.

In a matter of minutes he had reached a corridor where around five more guards were waiting.

"What's going on?" He asked to an older guard who seemed to hold the greatest amount of experience.

"The three other teams who went ahead of us were killed. We have orders to stay put and stop the target right here. I am to be the leader of this team, so do not fire unless I tell you so!" He replied.

"Understood" With that said he switched the gun's safety off and readied for anything.

They waited for five good minutes before hearing something. They could make out the sound of bare feet echoing throughout the place. It seemed that the girl was taking her time, not bothered by the fact that she had killed more than ten people not long ago. Although none of the armed men were able to see her just yet, they knew that slowly but surely the killer was moving towards them. Such knowledge made many of them tremble with fear.

Then, they finally saw her. She came out from one of the many corridors that branched from the one where Trevor and the others were waiting. The diclonius was completely naked, showing off an incredibly pale complexion which was the result of many years of imprisonment. Her head was covered by a helmet, her cold eyes remained hidden.

Lucy, was her name. Her life was made a living hell by the humans because of her being different. All the rage she had gathered during her many years of confinement, was being released upon everyone she encountered and the team was next.

"Fire!" shouted the leader.

A rain of bullets flew in Lucy's direction, but none got even close to penetrating her flesh. All of the bullets just stopped an inch from her body and kept floating in mid air. All the while, the teenage girl did not stop her advance. Such a sight left all the humans wide eyed. What was this person?

It was Trevor's job to voice their thoughts "What... the hell... was that?" he asked hoping to receive a logical explanation. However, everyone was way too surprised to say anything.

Lucy let all the projectiles fall to the ground, except for six of them which started turning in the guards' direction. Being there six bullets and six of them, Trevor put two and two together and understood their target's intention.

"Get down now!" he shouted as he himself slumped to the ground at the same time as the projectiles came flying towards them.

He felt the bullet graze his right cheek leaving a trail of blood and a wound that would most certainly scar. He suppressed the pain and checked on his teammates immediately. The young man was shocked when he noticed that they were all dead, they had been hit straight to the heart. The boy cursed his luck and turned around to check on his target, who was standing no more than a meter away from him.

"Well... shit" as he said those words he felt something grab his body, something that felt an awful lot like two hands.

Before he could ask himself what was going on, he was slammed against a wall really hard. He yelled in pain and blood was starting to flow out of his mouth. However, that was not the end of it. He was quickly slammed against another wall, then the ceiling, then the floor, then again a wall. By the time the sadistic girl's 'arms' let him go he was bleeding from his mouth, nose, ears and eyes.

Trevor looked up at his attacker, his facial expression bore no panic or hate. He was even doing a really good job at hiding the pain he was currently in. Nonetheless, Lucy was not going to give him any break. Trevor was soon grabbed again but this time he was being dragged towards the diclonius. He was brought so close to her, that his ace was almost touching the cold metal that made up her helmet. Trevor was able to catch a glimpse of her cold red eyes that sent a chill down his beaten body, but he was able to hide it.

"Are you not going to do what you humans are good at? Are you not going to beg for your life like the worthless dog you are?" she asked with a tone that made the boy understand that she was serious.

Trevor took a few seconds of his little time to catch his breath before answering.

"If I started begging for my life, would that change anything?" he said panting heavily after each word was spoken.

Lucy did not answer his question.

"Exactly, so why should I bother?" despite what he was going through he found the strength to smirk.

In turn, the girl narrowed her eyes and proceeded in slamming the human's body on the floor. Soon thereafter she sent another one of those 'arms' of hers to grab his left arm. She was going to break this cocky person slowly, starting with his arm and she was going to enjoy hearing him scream.

As she started twisting the joint she started speaking again.

"Do you have any idea of the hell that your miserable kind put me through? Do you know how many people labeled me a monster because I was different? You are a filthy race that deserves to be eliminated, one by one" After finishing her speech she started applying more force on his arm.

Trevor was doing his best not to yell. He was not going to give her the satisfaction of seeing him in pain. Nevertheless, his eyes started to water. Through gritted teeth, he found the strength to talk back to Lucy.

"That's true... I have no idea of what you have endured for your whole life. And partly, I agree about the fact that us humans deserve to disappear from the face of the earth"

That last particular sentence surprised Lucy quite a bit, to the point that her grip on Trevor's arm faltered a bit.

"However" resumed the young man "I also think that there are a few of us that do not deserve to share that fate. As long as that kind of people are present on this planet, humanity has the right to go on. I'm sure you met someone like that too" He tilted his head enough to look at her.

She remembered about one particular human, who had been kind and understanding towards her. His memory was what kept her sane for all those years. Looking down at Trevor, made her notice how much his eyes resembled those of the boy that she loved.

She shook her head to clear her mind. No, she was not going to let this human play with her emotions and get away with it.

"Stop talking as if you know everything about my life!" Lucy shouted as she lifted his body over her head in order to throw him against yet another wall. This time he was not able to resist crying in pain.

The girl started closing in on him to deliver the finishing blow. She was going to put an end to his mockeries. Trevor, however, still had enough breath to talk back to her once more.

"And you stop talking as if you're the only one who has a horrible past!" he shouted back, making her once again stop in her tracks.

The young guard started talking again "I know exactly what Hell feels like! At the beginning you have it all, people who love you and care for you and your life goes on perfectly for a while. Then everything is taken away from you and all of a sudden you are all alone. No one gives a damn shit about how lonely you feel. You can get through the worst kind of danger and people will just look away." By the time he was done talking, a single tear was strolling down his right cheek, the same one that had been scarred when Lucy killed the other guards.

Trevor quickly pushed back the memories of his childhood and he quickly wiped away any trace of sorrow from his facial expression.

"Kill me if you really want to, but stop bringing up the past" he concluded with a tone of finality.

Lucy was left wide-eyed. This human had just described what she had been through, from loosing everything she held dear to dealing with the hatred of every human on the face of the Earth. Could she really bring herself to kill this guy? For a moment, instead of Trevor sitting against a wall covered in blood, she saw the kid from her past begging her to stop.

The sound of steps coming towards them brought her back to reality. She turned around to see a bunch of other guards pointing their guns at her and standing behind them was Kurama.

"Lucy, stop right there!" Shouted the chief.

At the sight of the person who was at fault for the loss of her friend, she turned back to her emotionless killer self. She began moving towards the group of armed men, forgetting about Trevor.

The youngster's vision started to become blurry as he was soon going to lose consciousness. The last thing he saw before blacking out was someone tripping in front of the diclonius and he heard Kurama yell the words 'Kisaragi, get away!'. After that everything became pitch black.

Nonetheless, as he talked to the murderous girl, he did promise himself something. The girls in that facility were living a nightmare and he was going to get to know exactly what it was that was done to them.

**That's the end of it. I will most probably continue it, but if you guys think its not worthy of continuation, be sure to tell me. If you think that it is bad I shall stop right away!**

**Oh and for those that are interested in my other Elfen Lied fan fiction called "Family Sticks Together", don't worry I have the next chapter ready and it should be up in no more than a week!**


End file.
